Vestigios del tirando que se enamoró
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: No me sentiré solo, porque vivimos juntos. Esas fueron tus palabras aquel día, pero ahora la soledad se ha vuelto una contigo mientras recuerdas esos días en los que fuiste feliz.


Hola aquí vengo con mi primer fic de Koisuru boukun. Espero que les guste y no me maten, aunque esto último lo veo imposible. Nos vemos

Whisper

* * *

_"Es imposible que me sienta solo...porque vivimos juntos"_

Aquellas fueron tus palabras, aun todavía resuenan en tu mente mientras caminas entre aquella multitud de gente indiferete. Caminas a paso lento, casi distraído, perdido en sus recuerdos, recuerdos de aquellos días tan lejanos pero que en tu memoria permencen frescos. Recuerdos de los días pasados juntos, de todo lo que pasastéis habiendo sido unidos por un profesor que dicto una recomendación acertada para el departamento de agricultura.

Pronto, tus pasos se detienen ante un callejón, sabes a donde lleva, y tus pasos no dudan en encaminarse a ese lugar, llevado por los recuerdos, no tienes prisa. La calle tras el callejón está vacía a diferencia de la principal, caminas un poco más y llegas a esos edificios de buen aspecto, vuestra primera casa en conjunto, aquella que alquilasteís juntos tras el incendio ocasionado por un otaku, tus manos se aprietan en puños solo de recordar el peligro y el incidente, aunque en el fondo lo agradeces, porque sino no habría habido otra manera de poder llegar a estar juntos como lo estuvisteis.

Un largo suspiro sale de tus labios antes de seguir el camino hacia tu destino.

Llegas cerca de medio día a ese lugar de altos muros blancos y rejas de color negro, lleno de vegetación que adorna su interior, un lugar tranquilo, donde apenas se ve gente. El encargado de aquel lugar mira al visitante, y reconociendole agacha la cabeza a modo de saludo, gesto que es correspondido antes de continuar andando.

Los pasos resuenan en el pavimento, solitarios, un sonido que ya te has acostumbrado a oír cada vez que vienes, una vez a la semana, cuando tu trabajo te lo permite. Miras al cielo, notando como a cada paso, un nudo se forma en tu garganta, y lo odias, porque ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que el dolor debería haber disimulado, pero está ahí, presente como si fuera el primer día. Pronto tus pies se detienen ante aquella superficie marmólea, sobre la cual hay esparcidos pétalos de rosas rojas, rosas que tu habías dejado hacia unos días cuando veniste.

Suspiras y limpias la superficie, tirando los pétalos al suelo, sin embargo no apartas la mano, y tragas tratando de pasar el nudo que se te ha formado mientras tus dedos de manera inconsciente recorren los kanji que ahí estan grabados, ese mismo nombre que llevas grabado en tu alma y en todo tu cuerpo.

Te sientas en esa superficie como siempre haces mirando las letras, aun recuerdas el momento en que fueron grabadas, aun recuerdas como esa superficie de mármol cubrió con su peso todo aquello que una vez llegaste a amar como si no hubiera mañana. Y no puedes evitarlo, lloras, como todas las veces que has estado en ese lugar, sentado, deseando que solo fuera una pesadilla de la que él te despertaría para luego abrazarte con fuerza sin intención de soltarte nunca.

Recuerdas el día que se marchó entre lágrimas, no puedes evitarlo, no puedes evitar sentrite culpable, aunque ya no sabes cuantas veces te ha dicho el mundo que tú no tenías la culpa. tu vida había sido lo que hubieras llamado casi perfecta desde que los sentimientos fueron aceptados, un sueño del que despertaste de la manera más horrenda, con una llamada telefónica a tu trabajo, recuerdas como por la insistencia de la llamada tomaste el movil en medio de clase, y aquella voz profunda diciendote lo que había pasado, tus piernas flaquearon en aquel instante, tan doloroso que solo podías negar con la cabeza diciendo que era mentira, más para tratarte de convencerte a tí mismo que para otra cosa. Uno de tus alumnos se acercó a ti que estabas con la mirada perdida, y se ofreció a llevarte al hospital.

En tu mente se dibujan las paredes blancas y en tus fosas nasales pareces notar el olor a desinfectante, muerte y enfermedad, aun todavía se te revuelve el estómago al acordarte. Recuerdas caminar junto a ese alumno y preguntar por aquel al que aun todavía amas a pesar de que me lo llevé hace tiempo. Un doctor apareció y te dio la noticia, el grito que soltaste fue terrorífico, un grito de pura angustia y de dolor, aquel al que amabas ya no estaba en este mundo, todo por culpa de un maldito borracho que lo empujó ante un camión porque según él los viejos estorbaban en la sociedad.

Aún yo recuerdo esa primera noche en la que no dormiste, llorando toda ella mientras tus manos sostenían la pálida mano que una vez fue tan cálida y tantas veces te recorrió con ternura. No le soltaste, simplemente permaneciste ahí, llorando todo lo que te dieron tus ojos y tu cuerpo, hasta caer en un profundo sueño del que por desgracia para ti despertaste.

Han pasado ya seis años desde que se marchó y durante este tiempo no has faltado a su lado cada domigo, y en tu pensamiento a cada hora, todo te recuerda a él, durante estos seis años, no has podido hacer otra cosa que sumergirte en la oscuridad, en una soledad que decías que no sentías cuando él no estaba porque vivíais juntos, pero que ahora sientes fría como nunca. Pero esta bien, porque ya es hora de que se cumpla tu más profundo deseo.

Cansado te recuestas en el mármol, sabes que el encargado no te regañara, la última vez que lo intentó casi se lleva un bastonazo, te observo cerrar los ojos, pero extiendes los brazos hacia mi, internamente sonrio y me acerco acurrucandome en ellos, te observo, has envejecido mucho desde la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando yo era muy pequeño, tus largos cabellos ahora son puro hilo blanco, nevado como un parque en invierno, tu rostro y tus manos estan llenas de arrugas y tus piernas ya son frágiles y no puedes andar demasiado, ¿donde han quedado esos paseos que os dabais en mi compañía? en los recuerdos quizás.

Tu respiración se vuelve cada vez más pausada, casi imperceptible, empieza a hacer frío, falta poco para que el guardia venga y nos eche, sin embargo, alguien viene antes que él, alguien que yo conozco muy bien, es alto, de cabellos negros y sonrisa bonachona, acentuada con la amavilidad de esos ojos oliva que tanto anhelas. Alzo la cabeza a modo de saludo, y él sonrie acariciando tus cabellos, pronto una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del durmiente, pronto el durmiente deja de serlo.

Les veo marcharse, tomados de la mano, ambos sonrojados, uno con una mueca de fastidio, reprochandole el haber tardado tanto, el otro disculpándose con él pero con una sonrisa, ambos felices. El frío viento me hace cerrar los ojos en el momento en que ellos desaparecen en una luz, maúllo mientras me acurruco en aquel cuerpo que poco a poco se va quedando más frío, vestigio de lo que quedó de ese tirano que se enamoró, y del cual yo, un mísero gato, fue testigo de su amor.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el fic ¿merece reviews?, espero que si, aunque sea para mandarme a la mierda, el fic esta hecho desde el punto de vista de un gatito que ha vivido toda la vida de este par y bueno, la muerte de Mori, me dolio bastante. En fin nos vemos pronto con otro fic de estos dos


End file.
